Off-road work vehicles of various types may have one or more implements for carrying out various work operations. Motor graders, for example, may have a main blade, sometimes referred to as a “moldboard,” for performing ground clearing or smoothing operations. Such motor graders may also have other implements, such as a scarifiers, rippers or other blades, which may be used to perform other ground working operations (e.g., ground loosening or other ground clearing or smoothing operations) before, during or after the operation performed by the blade.
The work vehicles are typically transported via roadways to and from remote work sites, either by another transport vehicle or under the vehicle's power. In either case, when preparing the work vehicle for transport the work implements and other components of the work vehicle may need to be moved or alternated in some manner from their current position or state of operation. For example, the position of one or more of the work implements may need to be changed (e.g., to a stowed or raised position) or the state of various hydraulic and electric components may need to be changed (e.g., transport lights may need to be activated).